The invention relates to a lock system for a motor vehicle, having a handle for opening a door or hatch of the motor vehicle, a drive device, a control device, which is suited for checking an access code of a mobile ID transmitter, and a lock device for the door or the hatch, wherein the handle is designed such that it can be moved between a non-use position, in which it is flush with the outer contour of the door or hatch, and an opening position, in which it protrudes, at least in part, from the outer contour.
Lock systems of the type specified above are known from the prior art, and have a handle assembly with a handle. With these known lock systems, when the handle is in its non-use position, it is retracted to where it lies flush with outer contour of a door. The handle can be moved out of its sunken position via a signal, which is triggered, for example, through actuation of a push button. Because of this countersinking, however, the handle in this known lock system suffers with respect to ergonomics, such that it may be difficult to actuate, and hard to grasp, thus reducing the overall practicality of the lock system.
Furthermore, lock systems are known from the prior art in which a cinching device for a force actuation of a lock device is provided, in order to support a user of the motor vehicle when closing a door or hatch counter to the force of a sealing profile. Normally, the cinching device transfers the door or hatch from its preliminary latching position into the primary latching position, and acts against the force of the door seal. In addition, opening devices are also known, which open or release the associated door or hatch by means of a motor in an opening procedure, such that a user can easily open the door or hatch, without having to pull on an outer door handle, for example.
Such known cinching/opening devices must take into account the large sealing counter forces exerted by the door or hatch seals, wherein these large sealing counter forces must be overcome when closing the door or hatch. When opening the door or hatch, these forces must be counteracted in order to prevent an undesired noise when the rubber seal is abruptly released, and to bring the door or hatch into the preliminary latching position from the primary latching position with a certain delay. It is apparent that such cinching/opening devices on the whole drive up the costs for a lock system.
The fundamental object of the invention is to create a solution, which provides a lock system in a structurally simple manner, which can be produced inexpensively, and increases the user convenience.